


Puzzle Pieces

by AnnetheCatDetective



Category: Earth Girls are Easy (1988)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Character Study, Gen, just a short little musing on language etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: Mac is working on wrapping his head around language, and Earth in general.





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> An anon request for something Mac-focused. It's short, but I enjoyed trying to get into his perspective for a bit. Mac is adorable and deserves all the love in the world(s).

Spoken language is…

 

Interesting.

 

It’s like a puzzle, really, where you have all these bits and you have to fit them together to make a picture. Not like simply drawing a picture with thought, but forcing one to come together, and if you have the right bits to slot into each other then the picture is just the same as if you’d made it more organically.

Mac doesn’t have all the bits yet, the puzzle pieces. The ones he has fit together, sort of, except sometimes you have to force them and the picture isn’t right even if you had it right in your head. 

 

Like… ‘where’s the beef’– it’s a question, about a location, but ‘beef’ is something of a mystery still. They’re words, he could conceivably use them, but he might not get what he wanted out of them. A lot of things are like that, but figuring out how to take the phrases apart and put them together with others isn’t a process he fully trusts yet. 

 

He’s working on it, anyway. He’s picking it up faster. Talking to actual people helps with that. Of course, talking to actual people comes with risks, the ins and outs of which he’s still figuring out, but… it’s good, it’s interesting, it’s definitely not the riskiest planet he’s ever been on. By the time they’re ready to leave, he’ll have picked up enough, and he imagines he’ll miss it. Maybe more than he misses a lot of the places he’s seen.

 

Well… definitely more than a lot of the places he’s seen.  

 

He still does a double-take whenever he sees his reflection, and he’s still figuring the language barrier out, and he can only really explore so much, and the ship needs a lot of attention… and Earth is one of the weirder planets he’s been to for sure, but he likes their host and he likes her planet, and he likes figuring the language out. And he can’t stay long, sure, but he’s glad he’s here for now, anyway. Of all the places he’s been, other than home… maybe Earth, as strange as it is, is his favorite.


End file.
